Prophecy's End
by GhostlyShadow
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts to teach DADA to the next generation of students. He also tries to seduce someone. Slash, Fighting, and HalfBlood Prince spoilers. Please R&R!
1. Proposal

_**Prophecy's Ending** By: GhostlyShadow_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. And I am receiving nothing for this. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Please don't sue.

Summary: Harry has seen the horrors of war and comes back to Hogwarts to teach DADA a changed man. He balances helping the next generation of students learn how to survive and fight and trying to find the sixth and final Horcrux. And maybe seducing his old Potions Master.

Warning! This is going to be slash (eventually). If you don't like slash then just please leave.

**Chapter One**

_Proposal_

A huddled young man walked through a foot of snow in front of a glittering castle, plowing furrows with every step. His black hair waved in the wind, trapping pure white snow flakes inside its tangled mass. His body stopped shaking as he entered a brilliantly lit stone hall, the sound of the door closing echoing through merrily decorated but empty halls. _The children must be at dinner._ He thought to himself as he climbed a staircase. He hopped over a step in the middle of the staircase. _Amazing how memory even keeps the little things._

He found his way to a stone gargoyle. _What did she say it was?_ He furrowed his brow. _Oh yea. _

"Canary Creams." The gargoyle jumped aside. _Looks like she kept the traditional password criteria._ He thought as he made his way up a spiral staircase and knocked on the door at the top.

"Come in." He entered the room and sat down at a chair in front of a paper-strewn mahogany desk, behind which a tall witch with slightly graying hair sat, looking sternly over a set of spectacles. "Ah, welcome Harry. I'm glad you could make it at such short notice." He nodded.

"No problem at all Minerva." He said to the Headmistress.

"I understand that you destroyed the fifth piece of Voldemort's soul last week. I'm told that it was encased in Godric Gryffindors personal suit of armor."

"That's right. Unfortunately, two good people died taking it. Dana Quentin and Greg O'Connor."

"The war against Voldemort takes its toll everywhere. Turning to the business at hand, I bet you're wondering why you're here."

"Well, it was a surprise, yeah."

"I want you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts Harry." He looked startled.

"Why me? I don't have any teaching experience!"

"But you have the most combat experience. And remember Dumbledore's Army." The both saddened at the mention of his name, remembering the loss the side of Light had so recently suffered. "I know you're only eighteen Harry, but you have used any means necessary to defeat Voldemort's troops and to kill him. You're wearing the evidence right now." She pointed at the .44 revolver in a holster on his leg and a knife sheathed on his wrist. "You have studied many forms of Muggle hand to hand fighting and weapon courses. You can help these children survive. Your year and a half of constant fighting taught you what you needed to know and what they now need. And you might even find some friends among the staff." Her eyes twinkled, reminding him of Albus once again.

"I'll do it." He finally let out.

"Great! You start next year. Over the next half year you will make a syllabus of what you'll teach to the students. The staff meets here on the 24th of August in order to have a full week to prepare for the coming year. I will owl you on the 20th just in case. Until then, do what you want." He stood up.

"Thank you Minerva. I'll be there on the 24th." He walked out the door and down the staircase. As he left Minerva leant back in her chair. She mourned the loss of the optimistic young boy that had needed to be moved aside in order to let the tougher 'whatever-it-takes' fighter out. _It had to happen._ She thought. _I just hope that it wasn't in vain._

**_Authors Note: _**This is the first chapter in what I hope to be many. Please Read and Review. I think I should update at about one chapter a week. They willdefinitlybelonger than this one. Sorry for the short chapter this time.Thanks! Oh, and if anyone can Beta for me, I would be eternally grateful.

GhostlyShadow


	2. Summer At Hogwarts

_**Prophecy's End** By GhostlyShadow_

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the following characters, places, or spells. Well, I may make some up. SO please don't sue.

Summary: Harry has seen the horrors of war and comes back to Hogwarts to teach DADA a changed man. He balances helping the next generation of students learn how to survive and fight and trying to find the sixth and final Horcrux. And maybe seducing his old Potions Master.

Warning: This will be slash (eventually) so if you don't like it, please just leave.

**Chapter Two**

_Summer At Hogwarts_

Winter changed into spring, and Harry Potter once again found himself at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was two months early for the August 24th meeting, and it was a very confused Minerva who received the Professor in her office.

"Minerva, I know I'm early, but I really have nowhere else to go. As you know I can no longer return to my uncle's house, and I would love to stay here for the remainder of the summer." She looked at his pleading face.

"I suppose its okay. After all, Severus and I are staying here. Where would you prefer to stay? There are rooms available near all the House common rooms, as well as in various corners around the castle."

"I just need someplace where it will be quiet all year round. I need to meditate and channel my magical energy."

"Then perhaps we can give you rooms in the dungeon. I assure you that it will be quite quiet all year round. It's a full hallway away from the Potions classroom and from the Slytherin Dorms. You will have a neighbor, around the corner about three doors down. That's where Severus's quarters are. If you can live with him, then you're welcome to it." Harry nodded.

"Thanks again Minerva."

"Oh, I need to receive your syllabus for your DADA classes by the 20th." Harry left the room and proceeded to his new quarters. He was in the process of conjuring comfortable armchairs when a knock sounded at his door. He said the password and it opened, revealing a very annoyed and formidable looking Potions Master.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing down here making all this noise? There's a very, VERY delicate potion brewing in my work room, and you could disturb it with all the vibrations you're making!"

"First off, call me Harry. Secondly, these are now my private quarters. I will live here, and try not to disturb you. Professor Snape, or may I call you Severus?" He nodded. "Very well then. Severus, I need peace and quiet. And I am assuming that you do to. So if we're both quiet, then there will be little argument. I'm sorry for the noise, won't happen again."

"Apology accepted. Goodbye." Snape walked out the door. _God. Has he always been that… that… that SEXY! Wait. Snape. Male. Sexy? What's going on. I like girls… don't I?_ In fact Harry's experience with women was almost non-existent. He had dated Cho Chang for a while in fifth year, but they just sort of fell apart. He had also dated Ginny Weasely, but they hadn't lasted long. It had been too weird when Ron and Hermione had married. _Oh Merlin. I do like guys. And Snape is just… my type. I wonder what Ron and Hermione would think?_

"And they will never find out." He muttered to himself. After conjuring some more decorations for his room, Harry went to bed, resolving to talk it out with himself tomorrow. That night he dreamed.

_The world turned dark. It was dusk and Harry was lying on a bed not his own. The green canopy above and curtains all around blanketed him in shadow. One side of the curtains split, as if giving birth to the man who passed through them. He leant over Harry, long dark hair tickling his neck and chest. "Are you ready?" He asked in a low voice. "Yes." Replied Harry. The man kissed him on the lips, then trailed kisses down his collarbone, chest and stomach. He started unzipping Harry's pants, and-_

Harry woke up, breathing hard and sweating. He was also very, very, very hard. He looked up at his bed, wondering how he'd gotten on the floor. _I had a dream. _He thought. _I was about to have sex with… SNAPE? Sirius would kill himself if he heard this. And was still alive. Probably the same with my dad. _

Harry beat his head against the wall. _I hope it doesn't happen again. _He looked at his watch, which read 11:20 AM. _Damn._ He had missed breakfast. He went to the shower and turned on the hot water, loosening the muscles in his neck. After toweling off he dressed in jeans and tight T-Shirt and walked to the library, determined to get his syllabus done today. On the way he bumped into the person he least wanted to see.

"Watch where you going, Harry." Harry turned away from Snape and ran to the library, leaving a thoroughly befuddled Snape. _Oh god that was close! _Harry thought as he entered the library chest heaving. _Okay, gotta work now. No thinking about Snape. _ Harry leant down over a book, writing appropriate titles down in order to decide on a class book. He did not look up for several hours.

- - - ooo00ooo- - -

Severus walked away from where the idiot had crashed into him, wondering about the incident. _He turned red! Bright red! Could he have been thinking about… me?_ Severus pondered the question. _Sure, I find him attractive…but he's almost fifteen years younger than me! Surely he can't find me attractive. I must test him. _And on that thought Severus returned to his rooms to brew a rare potion that Poppy the mediwitch needed. Brewing always put his mind to rest; the precise steps needed careful attention that left no room for the day's events.

Harry exited the library three and a half hours later and made his way Minerva's office, and handed in the syllabus. After that he headed down to the kitchens, tickled a painting and walked in.

"Harry Potter sir!" He heard a familiar voice squeak.

"Hello Dobby!" He said to the small house elf, who was waving furiously. "Say, you wouldn't have any food? I haven't eaten all day." At once he was mobbed by silver trays until he ate all the food he could, and excused himself out the door.

"Hello Harry."

"Oh, hi Severus, I didn't see you there."

"I missed lunch, so I was going to get some food for myself." Severus took a step forward and tripped on his robes, sending himself careening into Harry's arms. Harry blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, I lost my balance." Severus said with a straight face.

_"Good Job!" _his inner voice cheered. Harry looked back at him and then leaned in for a kiss. He pressed his warm lips to Severus', kissing him fully and deeply. Severus honestly had no idea what to do. Harry opened his eyes and pulled back.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. Never…" He ran away while Severus stood there, confused yet again, as the young professor ran way, again. _But I thought it went right. What just happened? _Severus decided to give Harry some time, then to visit him again. As he walked into the kitchens, he decided that he would have the younger professor, one way or another.

- - - ooo00ooo - - -

To Be Continued…

Authors Note. This chapter is about twice as long as the first one, and this is about the size they'll stay. Sorry about the sort of non-canon Snape, I've never written for him before! And I know they're moving kind of fast, but that's not going to last long. I hope to get another chapter up soon, but who knows, so keep reading and I'll try to write! Review as well! Or Uncle Voldie will get you.


	3. The Battle

_**Prophecy's End** By GhostlyShadow_

_The Battle_

Disclaimer: I own nothing you would recognize. It's all the work of JKR.

Summary: Harry has seen the horrors of war and comes back to Hogwarts to teach DADA a changed man. He balances helping the next generation of students learn how to survive and fight and trying to find the sixth and final Horcrux. And maybe seducing his old Potions Master.

Harry sat on his bed, thinking about what had happened. _How could I have kissed him? And more importantly, why did I pull away? He didn't pull away, I did! This is Snape! He killed Albus! But he had a good reason. _A treacherous voice inside his head spoke up. _You remember that, don't you?_

-Flashback-

Harry stood over Snape, wand pointed at his throat, almost in tears.

"Why? Why did you kill him?" Snape looked up at him.

"Because he told me to." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "That's right, Potter. He had a plan, and you weren't part of it. Because it didn't include you. He needed to die."

"No way. Why would he want to die!"

" Did I say he wanted to? The potion weakened him." He sat up and pushed Harry's wand away from his throat. "He did it so that the Dark Lord would think us weakened. While it is true that he was the greatest wizard in existence, he had his weaknesses. He died, and transferred part of his soul to you." Harry sat down, aghast. "That's right." Snape continued. "The Full-Body Bind was just a cover. The moment he died the spell was lifted because part of him exists in you. He transferred to you his ability to love, and some other powers we're not sure about." Harry glanced up at him.

"Like what?"

"Wandless magic for one. He also thought it would reveal your true Animagus form." Harry lay back heavily, exhausted.

"And all this time, I hated you. It kept me going, And now I find out that you aren't evil, and that I can't kill you." Snape shook his head.

"You can't kill me. You couldn't have if you needed to. You don't have what it takes."

-End Flashback-

A knock on his door startled him out of his reverie. He ran to the door as someone knocked frantically on the outside. He opened it and looked outside.

"Severus?" He asked the man dressed in black robes.

"Harry, I need your help. We need to get to Damsford at once." Harry nodded and grabbed Snape's arm. A moment later they DisApparated, leaving a very confused Peeves staring at the empty hallway.

- -ooo00ooo- - -

They landed in a dark tunnel, ankle deep in water. Harry looked at Snape, who was staring at him.

"Remind me to ask you how you did that when we get back." He clutched his shirt over his Mark and looked around as if getting his bearings. "This way." He ran down the tunnel as Harry struggled to keep up. They ran to the centre of the village, a paved plaza with street lights blinking on and off. Harry was surprised to see a ring of black robed and masked figures, but as far as he could tell, Snape wasn't. Snape surveyed the scene, berating himself for his slowness. _Damnit. If only we were a few minutes earlier. He's already got all of his inner circle and most of the rest with him._

"Severus, what's going on?" Snape looked grim.

"They've got Draco. He refused to do the Dark Lords bidding, and now he must pay the price. We must save him, it is imperative that he isn't killed. He is important to the Order." Harry's voice hissed beside him.

"Malfoy? I suppose if he's willing to oppose Voldemort-" Snape shuddered at the name. "-then he can't be all bad. Lets go."

"You're just going to go!" spluttered Snape. "No plan?" Harry got up and started walking towards the group. "Fucking Gryffindor." Snape followed him. Harry got within 10 metres of the group and started yelling.

"Hey Voldy, Voldy, Oldie Moldy Voldie! Oi! Dickface! How about you pick on someone your own power?" Voldemort turned away from the bloody blond face in front of him. Harry Potter. And… Severus? Your betrayal will not be forgiven so… easily. You shall both die a painful death." He looked around at his Death Eaters. "GET THEM!" He screamed. A dozen hexes immediately came at Harry, who had his arms raised, hands empty.

"Oh dear. _Protego!_" The curses all bounced away. "You like that Lord Moldypants?" Harry hoped that his taunting had kept Voldemorts mind off of Draco. "_Stupefy! Impedimentia! Sectumsempra!_" Various Death Eaters dropped, falling victim to Harry's and Severus' attacks. "_Nudo!_" A Death Eater started vomiting uncontrollably. _Effective, but not what I wanted. I want to embarrass the hell out of the asshole who hurts a helpless person. _"_Stripificus Totalus._" Voldemort shrieked in rage as his robes disappeared, revealing a thin, slimy white body devoid of any of the normal _equipment. _Harry laughed. "Hey look! Voldie's dickless!" A few Death Eaters turned around and with a loud pop, Voldemort DisApparated.

Many Death Eaters started to disappear, worried about their master. Only those truly loyal to him stayed to fight.

"Do you know who you're dealing with boy?" One asked in an icily cold and familiar voice. He removed his mask.

"Lucius." Snape acknowledged him coldly. They all took off their masks. "Bellatrix. Avery. Knott. Goyle. Are you ready to die in the service of your lord?"

"Yes Severus. We are." Bellatrix's voice was low and sinister. "Are you ready to die like the man you so respected, the man you turned traitor for?"

"No. I'm ready to kill you." He smiled, a wild glint in his eyes. "Prepare to die." He drew his wand and looked at Harry. "You ready for a fight?" Harry nodded and drew his wand. He also drew his revolver silently and hid it under his cloak. "_Avada Kedav-_" Lucius had drawn his wand faster.

"Crucio!" Severus writhed on the ground, screaming as Harry stepped near him. He raised his revolver and pulled the trigger twice, ending Severus' pain and beginning Lucius'. He whirled around and faced Bellatrix, her eyes widened in surprise.

"You killed Sirius." His eyes glinted dangerously. "Now its your turn." His voice was filled with fury. He leveled his revolver at her as she raised her wand.

"You will die. Just like your worthless family. _Diffendio!_" She shouted, shattering his glasses into pieces that fell into his robes. "Can't hit me if you can't see!" She laughed mirthlessly. "And now it will be I, Bellatrix Lestrange, who eliminates the last traces of the worthless family that defied the Dark Lord! I will be honored above all others!"

"Actually-" Harry said straightening up and pointing the gun at her again. "-I got my eyes fixed a year ago. Those are fake glasses." His gun roared with flaming fury and a bullet tore through her head, exposing gray brain and red blood. "Bitch. That's for Sirius." A Stunner flew past his head, singeing his hair and he turned around in time to see Goyle, Avery, and Knott lying on the ground unmoving. Lucius sat up and pointed his wand at Draco.

"No Malfoy will EVER fight against the Dark Lord! _Avada Kedavra!_" What happened next was a blur for Harry. He raised the gun and emptied the remaining three bullets into Lucius' torso, shattering his arm and shoulder. Snape dove in front of Draco and absorbed the curse into his body. Draco cowered and was hit by Snape's flying body. Harry pulled the wheel out of his revolver and placed a loaded on in, aiming at the air where Lucius had been a moment before.

"Damn him. He will pay." _It's too bad that he's currently being healed. I can't wait until Voldemort punishes him. _Harry turned and noticed Severus' body for the first time. He ran over and lifted him off the bound Slytherin. "No. It, it can't be. Not him too!" Tears leaked from his eyes as he took in the unmarked body. _First Albus, no Severus. And Sirius too. Voldemort WILL die next time. _He grabbed the bleeding Malfoy and Severus' body and DisApparated. Poppy turned around as they appeared inside the Medical Wing.

"HARRY! You scared me half to death" She saw the cuts on Malfoys face, and the limp form of Severus. "What's going on Harry? What's happened to Severus?"

"He… he's dead Poppy."

- -ooo00ooo- - -

Authors Note: This chapter has been slightly rewritten. This is how it's going to be, however unhappy I am with it.Read and Review! Reviews motivate me to write!

-GhostlyShadow


End file.
